Paint It Black
by Zed Mako
Summary: O que acontece quando uma cidade no meio do deserto marciano recebe um Caçador de Recompensas? A resposta é um perigoso assassino que está atuando em Marte e deve ser parado o mais rápido possível
1. Prólogo

Prólogo:

O garoto tocava a gaita como sempre, no mesmo lugar de sempre, nos mesmos horários. Era sempre ele que ficava na vigília à tarde, na estação de hovertrain, com seus pés na madeira finamente talhada, na expectativa de que algo acontecesse algo que tirasse o marasmo, qualquer coisa. Bom, tinha o trem que parava uma vez a cada quinze dias, com os negociantes da cidade e de outras cidades. Mas isso era rotina. O que o garoto queria que acontecesse, era algo diferente, algo que o fizesse pular da cadeira de madeira em que estava sentado e parar de tocar sua gaita. Ela ecoava, sempre que tocava, e como ele gostava de tocá-la. Era o único prazer dele, naquele fim de mundo, onde nada acontecia a não ser um trem, a cada quinze dias.

Se ele tivesse boa memória, lembraria que uma coisa aconteceu, mas a memória a curto prazo dele era deficiente, e não fosse o fato de ele viver naquela cidade a vida toda, ele não saberia do hovertrain. No colo, estavam os primeiros tons de toda e qualquer música que ele tocava em sua gaita, sempre esperando serem novamente compreendidos, entendidos, decifrados, tocados. A essas alturas, ele já sabia parte delas, mas não era nem metade, afinal, começara a tocar há menos de um ano. Por isso praticava todo dia, como se cada dia fosse algo diferente, e como se nunca se enjoasse daquilo. A gaita era sempre uma novidade para ele. O som limpo, claro, triste como uma lágrima escorrendo o rosto de uma donzela e caindo na areia de Marte o fazia se emocionar sempre. A ele e a seu patrão, que ouvia sempre as mesmas músicas, do seu escritório. Ele gostava também, apesar de já estar enjoado de ouvir sempre as mesmas melodias, mas não se importava. O garoto improvisava muito e isso valia muito, e ele brincava que, mesmo sendo branco, o garoto era um verdadeiro bluesman.

Então o inesperado aconteceu, um som de vento sendo cortado e de som sendo arrebentado pelo antinatural, por uma nave. De repente o patrão dele ouviu aquele som de rotores, de poderosas e pesadas turbinas sendo acionadas. E então o garoto se moveu, quase caiu da cadeira, teve que tirar seus pés do apoio onde se encontravam e quase caiu da cadeira, tendo que parar sua música. Uma nave relativamente pequena (só para um ocupante) descia lentamente, o som da turbina rapidamente ficando maior. Os olhos do garoto brilharam enquanto ele se levantava e via aquela navezinha vermelha, com uma ponta prateada, sua pintura desgastada, ainda que parecesse bonita nas charmosas curvas e retas que ela possuía, proporcionalmente distribuídas entre o corpo, suas asas e armas. A Swordfish II então pousou, seus trens de pouso rangendo suavemente ante a pressão de Uma Tonelada de metal finamente trabalhado.

O piloto então desligou a nave, e abriu a cabine do cockpit. De dentro, Spike, um homem de altura mediana, cabelos verde-escuros, olhos marrons, compleição calma e de porte indigno, de terno azul fino, ainda que um tanto quanto surrado, camisa amarela e gravata solta, de botas pretas e sem brilho desceu da nave, tirou o paletó e o jogou na asa da nave, dobrou as mangas da camisa, abriu um botão, afrouxou ainda mais a gravata já frouxa, pegou um cigarro do bolso da calça e o ascendeu com um fósforo. Pegou de volta o casaco e olhou para o garoto.

- Olá. – Ele falou, cordialmente. Não tinha porque não ser simpático. – Aqui é Nova Brimstone?

O garoto só conseguiu murmurar um pequeno "uau", até pensar o óbvio: aquele era um verdadeiro cowboy!

- Sim... – Ele falou, espantado, tentando raciocinar o que um caçador de recompensas estava fazendo em sua cidade. – É sim, senhor...

- Obrigado. – Spike respondeu e olhou para cima, soltou uma baforada. – É... Vai ser interessante... – E começou a andar em direção à pequena estação, que servia de parada para o hovertrain, até ser interrompido pelo garoto.

- Hã... Senhor... – Ele falou timidamente. Spike parou e olhou confuso para o garoto. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Você não está vendo? – Ele respondeu e sorriu. – Estou caçando uma recompensa!

Continua...


	2. Capítulo 1

**Cowboy Bebop - Paint It Black** por: Zed Mako   
**Animes & Mangás - Cowboy Bebop **  
mediumfic - aguardando continuação - 0 capítulo(s)  
Gênero: ação/aventura  
Estilo: original  
Restrições: 12 anos ---  
Sinopse: O que acontece quando uma cidade no meio do deserto marciano recebe um Caçador de Recompensas? A resposta é um perigoso assassino que está atuando em Marte e deve ser parado o mais rápido possível

Capítulo 1:

Uma semana antes. A Bebop havia aterrisado em Marte há algumas horas. Ganimedes dera em nada, quer dizer, eles prenderam a caça, mas tiveram que pagar pelos danos estruturais em alguns prédios governamentais e particulares. Decidiram voltar a Marte para poder evitar mais problemas com a lei de Ganimedes. A Bebop é uma nave antiga, velha alguns diriam, mas extremamente eficiente e rápida, apesar do tamanho. Na verdade, a Bebop não é uma nave, mas sim um barco que foi adaptado para voar no espaço. O design de um navio de guerra é bastante curioso e faz parecer que a nave seja literalmente uma espaçonave, ou seja, uma navegadora espacial. A falta de armas de grande porte se justifica pelo fato de que ela tem pouco espaço interno. Apenas um cockpit, que é maior que os de naves individuais; um adendo com um mapa intergaláctico que também opera como mesa de guerra; uma pequena sala de reuniões onde está a holotelevisão, o computador da pequena Ed, deitada no chão frio, sua cabeça em cima do cão Ein, um sofá, onde Spike está deitado com seu paletó na cara, além de outras caixas que servem como bancos e outra poltrona; um banheiro, onde Fay se encontra, fumando e lendo, esperando o tempo passar; alguns quartos pequenos para os ocupantes da nave; e um quarto com o bonsai de Jet, que toma conta dele tranquilamente. Além do fato de todos estarem parados sem nada para fazer, também há o fato de que não tem trabalho (há apenas algumas horas em Marte, não vale a pena gastar recursos e energia atrás de qualquer caça que já está sendo caçada no momento em que se chega), também há a fome que eles sentem.

Já há algum tempo a pequena Ed estava na frente do pc, apenas babando em cima do cachorrinho Ein. Ed é um gênio precoce, hiperativa e extremamente inteligente. Sua pele morena contrasta com seu cabelo loiro e curto, típico de um moleque, cuja aparência era mais de um garoto do que de uma menina. Sempre descalça, usava uma bermuda colada nas finas pernas e uma blusinha branca. Deitada, olhou de repente para as horas e então se tocou:

- Spaikuuuuu.... – Ela falou lentamente. – Vai começar-çar-çar...

- Hummm... – Spike murmurou. Assim como todo caçador de recompensas ele odiava aquele programa, mas era o único que tinha. Ergueu-se e sentou-se no sofá, coçando os cabelos. – Jet, vai começar.

Jet parou de tratar de seus preciosos bonsai, se levantou e foi andando devagar até a sala. No caminho, viu Fay saindo do banheiro. Trocaram um olhar suspeito, típico de um banheiro no qual se permaneceu tempo demais, mas logo se ignoraram e continuaram corredor abaixo, lentamente. Quando chegaram lá, Fay se jogou na poltrona e Jet se sentou em um banco, e ligou a holo-tv. O aparelho funcionava usando duas barras de eletrodos paralelas que geravam a imagem. Jet apertou um botão e um fino fio de energia se criou, formando uma imagem laser translúcida, muito parecida com um holograma e assim a imagem era exibida. Começava o programa Big Shot!, o único sobre as últimas cabeças postas a venda. De repente, dos lados, surgem dois personagens absurdos: uma loira linda e bem dotada, usando um chapéu azul, um coldre e uma pistola falsos, além de uma blusa azul, aberta no meio, como um decote até a cintura, e um negro usando roupas parecidas com as de um cowboy de um filme da década de 1930, amarelo, com um chapéu enorme, colete marrom e extremamente chamativo.

- ALÔ, AMIGOU! – O homem fala, com um sorriso sobre o bigode enorme e aparentemente falso.

- Bem vindo ao Big Shot!, e boa tarde a todos os três milhões de Caçadores de Recompensas do Sistema Solar! – A moça fala logo depois, sorrindo, enquanto balança o corpo fabricado para o programa, e então ela muda de personalidade, para uma preocupação "inocente". – Ei, é verdade que o governo marciano está oferecendo uma recompensa enorme?

- É sim! – A pergunta "inocente" é respondida de forma empolgada. – É uma recompensa única, de Duzentos milhões de oolongs oferecidos pelo próprio governo marciano!

Isso é o bastante para que todos na Bebop se ergam e fitem a tela laser entre as pequenas barras paralelas.

- E quem é esse homem que vale Dez milhões? – A moça pergunta, ainda inocente, mas agora estranhamente animada.

- Só se sabe um nome dele, Jagger, e ele é um assassino serial, extreeeemamente perigoso! – O homem fala como se estivesse apresentando alguém a um público. Ao mesmo tempo, uma foto do assassino aparece. Seu rosto não é jovem, ele aparenta ter mais de 30 anos, seus cabelos estão levemente desgrenhados, são longos, mas mal chegam até o ombro. A cor dos seus olhos é preta, quase cinza. A sensação que se tem é que ele não está vivo, como se fosse um zumbi.

- Nossa, ele realmente parece perigoso! – A moça continua, extremamente afetada. – Mas porque a polícia não o prende?

- Por dois motivos. – Ele ergue a mão bem em cima da TV, seus dedos ficando em primeiro plano, primeiro um depois o outro. – Um, porque ele conseguiu fugir da polícia. Dois, porque ele já chegou a matar outros policiais! Ele é extreeeeeemamente perigoso!

Jet desliga o pequeno transmissor antes do programa acabar e fica calado olhando para o aparelho, uma mão num joelho e outro joelho apoiando um cotovelo. Então ele se levanta, em direção à escadaria lateral, saindo da sala.

- Ei, Jet. – Spike se larga no sofá. – Onde você vai?

- Atrás de um velho amigo. – Ele fala sem olhar para Spike e saindo da sala.

- Eu também vou sair. – Fay fala e se levanta. – Volto mais tarde.

"Então nós vamos atrás dessa recompensa..." Spike joga a cabeça para trás e sorri. Era o esperado, ele sabia. Um pouco depois ele também se levantaria, pediria a Ed que hackeasse o sistema governamental e fosse atrás de mais informações sobre o tal Jagger. Ele mesmo iria atrás dessas informações. Mas nas ruas.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2:

Jet estava sentado no carro do ex-companheiro assistindo ao antigo filme. Cinema como os do Século XX e XXI eram grandes, espaçosos, mas não tinham grande freqüência. A culpa, muitos diziam, era dos jogos eletrônicos e das holo-suítes, que permitiam que você sentisse na pele o que estava acontecendo, muito mais emocionante que só assistir. Ainda assim Jet gostava desse estilo mais antigo. Sentia que combinava com ele. Do seu lado, sentado no banco do motorista estava um ex-parceiro da ISSP, a polícia intergaláctica.

- Então, qual o _modus operandi_ do tal Jagger? – Jet perguntou, sem tirar os olhos do filme, um faroeste em preto e branco, coisa que ele realmente gostava.

- É bem cruel. – O homem falava, sem tirar também seus olhos do telão, mergulhado dentro de seu sobretudo pesado e seu bigode grande. – Ele não consegue ver cores, como eu te disse. Portanto, o que ele faz primeiro é arrancar os olhos da vitima. Depois ele pinta as paredes e o que pode com o sangue dela. Como ele vê tudo em preto e branco, o vermelho vira preto.

- E porque ele faz isso?

- Não sabemos direito. – O homem estava visivelmente desconfortável, afinal durante a última meia hora eles haviam falando somente sobre esse assunto. Jet perguntou o que pode: quem era Jagger, há quanto tempo ele estava agindo, suas vitimas e agora perguntava sobre como ele agia, ou seja, o _modus operandi_. – Os psicólogos acham duas coisas. Um: ele quer ver tudo preto, então como o vermelho, na forma como ele vê, é preto, ele pintaria de vermelho o que ele quer preto. Dois: ele faz isso para ver cores. De repente, ele acredita que pintando tudo de preto uma hora fique vermelho.

- Hum... – Jet ficou calado mais um tempo. No telão, dois homens duelavam ao que parecia ser um por do sol. Não era possível identificar, pois era tudo preto e branco, e Jet só chutou. – E que pistas vocês tem dele?

- Poucas. – Nessa hora o homem se inclinou, abriu o porta-luvas do lado de Jet e tirou uma pasta policial, a entregando a Jet. – Aqui você tem tudo o que nós conseguimos reunir, o que não é muito. Só não tem o endereço das vitimas, por motivos de segurança... Mas é o bastante para você continuar uma investigação.

Jet pegou, abriu e deu uma boa olhada. A mesma foto que havia aparecido no Big Shot estava lá, com o rosto de Jagger de frente e de perfil. Outras folhas diziam mais ou menos o que ele e o ex-companheiro tinham conversado, mas com menos detalhes. Também possuía fotos das casas onde foram encontradas as vítimas. Todas pintadas com o sangue delas, em especial as portas.

- Ele dá bastante atenção às portas. – Jet comentou, ainda olhando o arquivo.

- Você também percebeu? A gente acredita que isso tem há ver com algo que esteja na infância dele, ou sei lá o que. Esses psicólogos encontram desculpas para os piores crimes desses caras... – Depois de mais um pouco de filme, e de mais silêncio, o homem voltou a falar. – Nossa ultima pista dizia que ele fugiu da capital e foi para alguma cidade mais no interior, indo pelo deserto. Ali nossa pista se perdeu. Mas vocês, caçadores de recompensas, devem conseguir retomá-la.

- Entendo... – Jet ficou em silêncio, agora só restavam duas coisas a se fazer, voltar à Bebop e ver o que Spike, Fay e Ed tinham encontrado. E esperar o filme acabar.

Fay conseguira pouco. Apenas rastrear, a partir de algumas pouquíssimas informações, um criminoso pequeno, mas rasteiro. Ela estava perseguindo-o a pé já há uns dez minutos e estava cansada, mas de correr, não da perseguição. Tanto que, quando o garoto entrou num beco correndo, após dobrar uma esquina, ela chegou e, antes de continuar a perseguição, começou a ofegar, já estava cansada, e então começou a raciocinar: tinha uma arma na mão, então... Ela simplesmente levantou a dita e atirou, um tiro certeiro na perna do individuo, que caiu entre várias latas de lixo e começou a rolar no chão, chorando e gritando de dor.

Fay se aproximou lentamente, sua mão na cintura, ela tentava manter a pose mesmo ofegante, mas na verdade sentia uma dor e pôs a mão para se segurar melhor, mas acabou fazendo ainda mais pose, ao apontar a arma na cara do cidadão, que chorava no chão, segurando a perna.

- Você atirou em mim... – Ele falava, entre um soluço e outro. – Você atirou em mim!

- E vou atirar de novo. – Fay falou, embaixo dos cabelos roxos, já estava impaciente, e aquele cara chorando de dor não facilitava nada. "Por isso que eu não gosto de atirar nos outros", pensou. – Agora, você vai me dizer o que eu quero, sim ou não?

- Tá bom, tá bom! Só não atira em mim!!! – Ele falou, desesperado.

- Quem é esse tal Jagger? E onde eu posso encontrar o desgraçado?

Spike andava calmamente pelo setor muçulmano. Aquele setor, cuja cultura era tão diferente lhe atraia, mais porque era um lugar muito freqüentado por caçadores e por pilantras, do que por outros motivos, afinal por ser bastante populoso, era fácil para alguém se esconder lá e cometer todos os tipos de crimes, roubos, assaltos, assassinatos... Até mesmo os seriais. Spike havia aprendido a pensar como um caçador, um detetive, sabia que perguntas fazer, a quem fazer, onde fazer... Com um olhar sabia como identificar quem poderia dar a informação correta e quem poderia dar a informação errada, mesmo que tivesse que perguntar para essa pessoa para depois ir atrás da informação certa, construía paradoxos em sua cabeças, situações, calculava probabilidades, perguntava a crianças, adultos e velhos. O dia se ia e ele se cansava, no momento mais quente, tirou o casaco e parou para fumar, sentado num banco, pensando mais um pouco, sabia que tinha algo errado, algo que ele estava ignorando, e então se tocou o que era.

Ao ir atrás da informação que queria, ele foi ao lugar certo, mas às pessoas erradas. Estava na área mais humilde... Migrou rapidamente para o mais rico, e ao ver seus casarões, ricos e bem cuidados, com pessoas ora educadas ora ignorantes, sabia que tinha encontrado o que queria, rapidamente achando a casa dos dois primeiros assassinatos. A casa era branca, a porta era preta, mas muito mal pintada, a cerca à frente, também era preta, mas dava para ver que havia sido pintada sem cuidados recentemente. A tinta vermelha da porta e a tinta branca da cerca eram visíveis sobre a pobre e mal cuidada tinha preta. Com o pé, empurrou a porta da cerca, as faixas de Não se aproxime da polícia romperam-se e caíram no chão com facilidade. Ele entrou, viu o gramado que havia crescido com o tempo e nele duas estátuas, uma de cada lado, de mármore fino que possivelmente era branco, representando mulheres, também pintadas de preto. Mas era como se alguém tivesse jogado um balde em cima e deixado a tinta escorrer, ajudando com as mãos. Pedaços de tinta se encontravam em vários lugares da estátua.

Spike viu o resto do edifício. Ao redor dele todo a tinta branca fora tentada ser coberta pela preta, sempre sendo espalhada com a mão, mas sempre mal feito e mal cuidado, como se tivesse sido feito com pressa demais. Spike subiu os poucos degraus que levavam à porta, e a abriu lentamente. Um cheiro podre de sangue invadiu suas narinas, ele fechou os olhos, mas entrou na casa. Ao entrar, se deparou com uma visão que ele não saberia se esqueceria algum dia: a sala estava pintada de sangue, suas paredes, outrora brancas, agora possuíam uma cor avermelhada bastante forte, ainda que podre. Em alguns pontos, era possível ver o sangue que havia coagulado. Na mesa, uma linha branca, feita pelos policiais, delineava um corpo de mulher, pingos e traços surgiam um pouco depois dos traços e mostravam para onde ele foi levando o sangue, onde estava mais perto da mesa, era mais escuro, mais pintado, mais longe, possuía menos sangue e consequentemente a parede era mais branca. Era como se o sangue fosse tinta.

O caçador seguiu os pingos e traços de tintas no chão, tomando cuidado para não pisar em cima deles, até ver que os traços vinham de outro ponto, em outra sala. Ao achar outra mesa, dessa vez na cozinha, viu a mesma linha, também de um corpo feminino, mas menor, entretanto o ritual de pingos e traços se repetia. A enorme casa possuía ainda um segundo andar. Spike subiu as escadas, tomando cuidado para não tocar em nada e também não pisar em sangue ou tinta. Viu que na subida até os quartos superiores, estava um mural de fotos, nenhuma manchada ou destruída ou mesmo pintada. Reconheceu Jagger em algumas delas, junto com uma mulher e uma jovem, possivelmente sua esposa e filha. Suas primeiras vítimas.

Ao acabar de subir as escadas, viu que as paredes novamente estavam pintadas de vermelho, mas dessa vez não era sangue, mas tinta vermelha acrílica. Continuou andando até chegar aos quartos, o de Jagger e o da esposa era o primeiro, e estava no mesmo estado do corredor, paredes pintadas de vermelho, preto e até da mistura dessas cores. A sensação que se tinha era de podridão. No quarto da jovem, o segundo, não apenas as paredes, mas vários bichos de pelúcia também estavam pintados de vermelho, jogados no chão e até mesmo rasgados e destruídos. Então, Spike chegou ao último quarto, e ao abrir a porta, seus olhos se arregalaram. Ali é onde estava a maior cena de destruição, tudo jogado no chão, uma cena desesperadora para qualquer um. Spike então fechou a porta e ficou sem se mexer por um instante.

Voltaria para a Bebop. Falaria com Jet e Fay. E então continuaria a caçar Jagger. Agora, finalmente entendera o que tinha acontecido.

Na Bebop, Jet entrou com sua nave e desceu rapidamente de sua nave para ir até a sala, planejando mostrar o material para Ed, para que ela pudesse montar o cenário que ele precisava.

- Ei, Ed! – Ele falou antes mesmo de chegar às escadas.

- Jeto, Jeto! – Ed falou, levantando o teclado na cabeça. – Adivinha quem tá aquiiii!

- Hã? – Jet chegou e viu a figura feminina de Fay. Ela estava sentada, os dedos de uma mão na boca. Ele sorriu com gosto. – Oras, oras... O que você ainda está fazendo aqui? Você não gosta de caçar sozinha?

- Sim... – Ela falou, assumindo uma posição mais sensual, recuperando sua pose. Jet descia a pequena escada. – Mas eu pensei que vocês poderiam se beneficiar do que eu achei...

- Ed, por que ela ainda está aqui? – Jet perguntou ao chegar perto da menina.

- Porque Fay-Faye não sabia para onde iiiiiiiiiiiiir!!! – A garota respondeu toda animada. Fay fechou os olhos e o punho e pensou e falou alguns palavrões, baixinho. Havia oras em que ela odiava a moleca.

- He! – Jet sorriu de novo e se sentou em um banco. – Então, o que você descobriu?

- Bom... – Fay começou a falar, de novo recuperando parte de sua pose, cruzando as pernas. – Jagger era um-

- Um artista. – A voz de Spike surgiu enquanto ele descia as escadas. – Um pintor, para ser mais preciso.

- Sim! – Fay disse e então se virou para Spike. – Onde você esteve? E como descobriu essa informação?

- Fui à casa dele, onde ocorreram os dois primeiros assassinatos. – Ele tirou o terno e o jogou no sofá, onde ele mesmo se jogaria logo depois. – Ele matou a esposa e a filha lá. Eu vi a casa dele e o ateliê.

- Depois ele foi para a casa dos pais. – Jet falou, abrindo o arquivo que possuía nas mãos. – Aí depois matou tios, primos, todos da mesma forma...

- Em todos os casos, pintando as paredes de vermelho sangue... – Spike falou, enquanto olhava para o teto. Sentiu um pequeno calafrio na espinha. – Sangue dele...

- Como assim? – Fay falou. – O sangue não é **dele**, é da **família** dele...

- Também... – Jet falou, pondo uma mão no queixo e o arquivo entre alguns dedos. – Mas ele vê como se fosse o próprio sangue. Ele é um artista...

- Que não vê cores... – Fay então decifrou o enigma.

- Mas que agora quer ver de novo as cores que um dia já viu... – Spike falou lentamente, com seriedade e em tom digno. Um silêncio se instaurou na pequena sala. Excluindo o frenético bater de teclas de Ed, e do suave zumbido do computador ligado, tudo estava no mais puro silêncio.

- Acheeeeeeeeeeei!!!! – Coube a Ed quebrar o silêncio. – Fay-Faye!

- Hum? – Spike levantou a cabeça e olhou para a menina.

- Achou o que? – Jet complementou.

- A cidade onde nosso homem está. – Fay falou e se levantou, indo para o lado da menina. – O homem com quem eu... "Conversei", me disse que ele havia ido para uma cidade chamada Nova Brimstone.

- E eu acheeeeeeeei a cidadeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!! – Ed falou, toda animada. Fay se agachou, pondo uma mão na cabeça da garota. Logo atrás, estavam Spike e Jet, olhando também no monitor, por cima da cabeça das moças o mapa que mostrava uma cidade no deserto, a uma boa distância de Marte, colada na Estrada de Ferro.

- Grande garota! – Fay falou e coçou a cabeça de Ed, que riu e caiu no chão. – Agora é só ir atrás dele!

- Sim... – Jet falou enquanto Fay se levantava. – Mas me diz uma coisa... Como você sabe disso e a polícia não?

- Simples, eles sabem, mas é mais fácil pagar para alguém pegar o cara, além de menos perigoso também.

- É... – Jet coçou a cabeça. – E o que tem em Nova Brimstone?

- A irmã dele.

- Ela...? – Spike pegou uma foto do bolso. Havia retirado da casa de Jagger, era ele abraçado com uma jovem de cabelos loiros e compridos. Os olhos brilhavam tanto quanto os do irmão, um azul bem claro.

- É... – Jet falou e se sentou. – A coisa ta ficando complicada...

- A gente não pode perder mais tempo. – Spike guardou a foto.

- Pois é... – Fay falou e apontou para o monitor da menina. – Próxima parada: Nova Brimstone!

A caçada agora era também uma corrida contra o tempo.


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3:

A jovem estava sentada na cadeira há alguns dias já. Ela não sabia quantos, perdera a noção do tempo a muito já. Isso acontece quando se está amarrada no escuro, sentada sem sentir a ponta dos dedos. Os cortes já não ardiam tanto quanto no começo, um poderia dizer que era porque estavam cicatrizando, mas na verdade era porque ela estava começando a sentir cada vez menos, devido à falta de sangue. Os braços e o rosto estavam com vários cortes, marcas de dedos e sangue. Suas roupas, agora trapos, eram sua calcinha, uma saia, sutiã e uma camiseta, que estava rasgadas. Seu cabelo, longo, estava desgrenhado, os olhos, castanhos como o cabelo, roxos de tanto chorar. Sua boca estava seca e ela ficava se perguntando as mesmas coisas: por que o irmão fizera aquilo com ela, por que ela tinha que passar por aquilo, por que ela tinha que acordar e continuar naquele horror? Ela estava imunda e se sentia ainda pior, principalmente porque ela odiava o irmão, alguém que ela havia amado tanto e agora fazia aquilo com ela.

- Você acordou? – A voz de Jagger soou. Ela ouviu os passos dele e depois viu os pés. Sentiu as mãos ásperas dele segurando sua cabeça, fazendo com que seus olhos úmidos olhassem para o olhar cinza dele. – Você vai continuar me ajudando, não vai, irmã?

Ela começou a chorar e a balançar a cabeça negativamente de novo. Desde que ele chegara, aquela tortura começou. E ele sempre repetia a mesma coisa. E então, outras perguntas foram parar na cabeça dela, perguntas que ela queria fazer, mas não conseguia, de tanto desespero: como aquilo tinha acontecido com ele, por que ele fazia aquilo com ela, o que houve com os olhos, outrora tão azuis e tão lindos?

- Você tem que me ajudar... – Ele começou de novo, suas mãos e seu rosto tremia, como se fosse ele quem estivesse desesperado, não ela. – Você tem que entender... Você é minha última esperança... Julie não pode me ajudar, Marie também não... E nem papai e mamãe... Ninguém mais pode me ajudar, só você...

Ela queria gritar, mas não conseguia. O discurso era o mesmo de sempre, ele estava obcecado. Jagger andou até a porta, que ele pintara com o sangue dela de vermelho e passou a mão nela. O sangue já tinha secado.

- Eu vejo essa porta vermelha... – Ele falou, olhando para um vazio emocional, evidentemente procurando algo na porta. – E eu quero ela pintada de preto...

A jovem começou a balançar na cadeira de novo, tentando se libertar das cordas na cintura, no calcanhar e no pulso, onde fora presa. O ritual ia começar de novo.

- Me ajude, irmã... – Ele começou a andar em direção a ela lentamente, pegando uma faca cheia de sangue. – Me ajude a ver de novo, Carla...

Ela quis gritar, mas não podia.


End file.
